Broken:Thanks To You
by Samjax
Summary: "You didn't want to end up as the horrible person you became, but that was the path you chose to walk." The 'Bite' victim tells a story of his own as his window of life slowly closes. Alternate FnaF 4 ending.


**Broken: Thanks To You**

The bond that you have with your siblings is one of the most important relationships you have. All relationships have something in common: they're all built on trust, and if that trust is broken, the bond that you share is gone. Pretty soon, the one that you love is also gone.

* * *

I'll never forget my tenth birthday or what happened to us.

Our family was broken up, and so was I, metaphoricaly and literally. My birthday was suppose to be the happiest day of my life...only it wasn't. Ever since I could walk, you always tormented me every chance you could get. As the years progressed the torment continued. Mom and dad gave you a warning about messing with me the way you did, but what you did on my birthday was the straw that broke the camels back.

The tragic 'inncodent' that occured back at FredBear's Family Diner. It was once a happy magical place for kids like us to eat, play, and overall have a good time. That's all I ever wanted: to have one good day all to myself without you to mess it all up for me. You knew I hated that place, but you didn't care about my feelings and opinions. All you cared about was getting a good laugh by hurting me, and despite all the torment that you put me through, I could never bring myself to hate you.

You were my only brother...and I looked up to you. Regardless of the fact that you were nothing but a huge jerk tword me. But I loved you and cared about you like any good brother would. I still do, cause that's what siblings like us are suppose to do. Of course, your definition of love tword me was a whole different perspective. Mom said that you were once so sweet and kind back when you were my age.

Apparently, that all changed for you when you hit the teen years, after I came along, and when you returned to the diner years later after dad had been employed there. You came back home in a mask and four plushies that I called my 'real friends' cause I didn't have anyone else. Except for the girl that lived across the street, I beleive her name was Mable, but I can't remember one hundred percent thanks to my head trauma. She stood up for me at FredBear's, but you just told her to shut up and stay out of your buisness, you said that you knew what you were doing. But judging by the accident, I don't think everyone else knew. For they just gaped at you and your friends in horror.

Don't even get me started on that Foxy mask you always wore. I hated that thing, but you didn't care. You had it on all the time, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump out, scare me, and then laugh at me. You got a kick out of seeing me scared. You tormented me every chance you could get; day in and day out with the face of that creepy animatronic. Why did you have to treat me the way you did? I know all siblings have their little rivalrys, but yours and mine was something you really had to sit down and ponder to yourself.

It's all thanks to you that I'm now in a coma fighting for my life and trying to ward off the nightmare animatronics. In my nightmares, in this sea of blackness, all I see are you, and your three friends as those characters( Foxy, Freddy, Bonne, and Chica), and the very animatronic that chomped down on my head. FredBear, just like the plushie I held in my arms at home. Except now, a black colored, goulish, nightmarish version of that very character frightens me in my nightmares.

Allow me to ask you something else brother: are you happy? I mean with yourself that is? Did you enjoy your little prank you and your friends pulled on me? Dad and everybody else certainly didn't think it was so funny, you sparked the downfall of the diner and shattered your relationship with me. You broke me and dad both. There's no one to blame but yourself, it was your choice to stick me into the jaws of FredBear, it was your choice to give me a little 'surprise'.

You and your friends just laughed and mocked me, you thought that was funny didn't you? Well to you, it was all fun and games, at least until the 'Bite of '87' happened. You know the old saying: "its all fun and games until someone gets hurt." FredBear's jaws clamped down on me, a sickening crunch was heard as metallic teeth puncured through my skull, fracturing it and crushing my frontal lobe all together. I don't remember anything after that.

But you know something? Now that I'm in the coma, it's actually kind of peaceful here, and it's fine with me. It's away from you, the diner, and all your friends. I know I'm on the virge of death and I'll probably be entering the afterlife soon since doctors only gave me a small percentage to live. But before I go (and this is if I don't make it) I just want you to know that my dying wish, is that I hope you learn what it was like to be me. Just take a moment and picture yourself as me right now:

Lying in the hospital bed as the life leaves your body and bleeds out of you. Laid up in a coma with a tramatic brain injury trying to wake up but you can't. Clinging to the world of the living by only a very thin invisable thread, which becomes thinner as you're slowly dying. Your mind and your memories are degenerating as every second passes.

I know you probably can't hear me but listen, I want you to reflect back on all this one day brother. Even if it's just for a breif second, think long and hard. Cause I beleive that after you do, I think you'll realize:

Sometimes the bad things you do can come back to haunt you later. You brought this upon yourself. You didn't want to end up as the horrible person you became, but that was the path you chose to walk. I just hope that one day that mom and dad will learn to forgive you for your actions. And also what you did to me. But whatever happens, I know that I'll never forget you.

Just remember brother, that even though you broke me:

I still love you...

Goodbye.

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys, I still don't have the courage to play FnaF 4. XD But I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. And I have a FnaF onshot that's told from both Vincent and the big brothers point of view, but not one from the crying child. I figured why not? You can't have one without the other, am I right? ;) That little tale is called Forgive Me. So be sure to check that out. And this oneshot is also connected to it. Yay! Connections! So, feel free to read them in any order, I'm pretty sure it'll still make snese eaither way, but I'm not sure. XD Ok guys I think that's it for this oneshot, until next time R &R and keep smiling! ^_^**


End file.
